


Weasley to the Rescue

by 00Q_Magnus



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe, Art, Cute, Digital Art, M/M, Ship in a Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q_Magnus/pseuds/00Q_Magnus
Summary: Charlie has to save this stranger from almost being eaten by a dragon that hates Charlie.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Love Fest 2021





	Weasley to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrysKrossZee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Worthy Scar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797014) by [KrysKrossZee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee). 



> One more Ship in a Bottle for KrysKrossZee!!! Loved the idea of Zuko being saved by Charlie. And he shall keep him and protect him always.
> 
> #LF2021 #TeamCass

**Author's Note:**

> More are is on the way for other fics during Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest.
> 
> You can see more of my art on my Insta @q_magnus


End file.
